Flower and Flame
by Nanda Kuwanomi
Summary: O que realmente houve quando Sasuke e Sakura se reencontraram no esconderijo de Orochimaru?  N.A Só pra avisar: Essa história não é de autoria minha./Reviews!


Flower and Flame

SasuSaku

Ela se lembrava agora de tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora. Tsunage havia lhes falado que acabaram descobrindo onde ficava o esconderijo de Orochimaru, Sasuke estava mais próximo do que nunca deles. Kakashi estava hospitalizado, seu substituto seria Yamato, um curioso ninja que usava jutsus relacionados à madeira. Ao time sete também foi incluído Sai, um garoto completamente frio.

Por muitas coisas passaram até chegar ali. Já estavam dentro do esconderijo da cobra, tinham se separado para poder encontrar Sasuke mais rapidamente.

-Isso é um "Bingo Book". - Disse Yamato lhes mostrando um livro de Sai.

Quando olharam para o conteúdo do livro se assustaram ao ver a quantidade de "x" sobre as faces de ninjas foragidos de algumas Yamato, o livro mostrava cada ninja que a ANBU pretendia matar. A surpresa foi maior quando encontraram uma foto de Sasuke em uma das páginas. Kami-sama, Sai iria matá-lo! Por isso estava com eles, para que eles o levassem até o Uchiha!

Agora Sakura, Naruto e Yamato corriam para tentar parar Sai. O desespero tomava conta da Haruno e do Uzumaki.

-O que foi isso?- Perguntou Naruto após ouvir uma explosão seguida pelo temor da terra.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

-O chakara do Sai- falou Yamato olhando a frente.

-Esta bem ali. – Disse Sakura com o semblante sério.

E voltaram a correr, corriam como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo, afinal, realmente dependia. Esquerda, direita e mais uma vez esquerda. Continuavam a correr em direção ao desconhecido. Mais uma vez à esquerda.

Uma forte luz brilhava ao fundo do corredor, onde a observavam receosos, mas decididos.

"Encontrei!".

Pensou Sakura ao ver Sai para além da luz e correu em direção a ele, dando apenas tempo para ouvir Yamato a chamando, mas nada lhe importava agora.

Correu mais ainda e apenas parou quando segurou Sai abruptamente e brutalmente pela gola da blusa do moreno.

-O que você realmente quer? – Perguntou ela com raiva. -Quantas vezes você vai meter a faca em nossas costas...?

-Sakura...

Nem ao menos deu tempo para que ela terminasse de falar, pois acabou ouvido uma voz lhe chamando, uma voz que não ouvia há quase três anos, uma voz fria, sem emoções, mas mesmo assim uma voz que amava.

"Essa voz..."-pensou ela se virando lentamente na direção de quem lhe chamava, por pura fragilidade do momento acabou soltando Sai, ela ainda surpresa.

Do alto da cratera que havia se aberto por causa da explosão uma silueta máscula podia ser vista.

-Sasuke-kun...?

O Uchiha havia mudado muito. Seus cabelos continuavam como sempre, enquanto suas vestes mostravam um peitoral definido na medida. Seu rosto continuava enigmático.

-Sasuke. – Murmurou Naruto. Só agora Sakura vira que o loiro estava ao seu lado.

-Naruto?- Perguntou Sasuke. – Então você esta aqui também?- dando uma rápida pausa. – Presumo que Kakashi esteja com vocês também.

-Sinto muito, não sou Kakashi-san. – Disse Yamato agora se juntado ao resto da equipe.

Depois de uma rápida discução acabaram descobrindo que o que Sai realmente pretendia fazer era levar Sasuke novamente para Konoha. O Uchiha pula em direção a Naruto pronto para atacado com sua katana. Nisso Sakura esta pronta para dar um soco no moreno, mas Yamato interfere se metendo entre eles.

Sakura continuou a fitar os olhos do Uchiha, foi ai que viu o Sharingan ativo começar a girar. Tudo a sua volto se tornou breu.

Com tal mudança de lugar, Sakura se abaixou para não perder o equilíbrio. Quando olhou para frente varias pequenas luzes flutuavam distantemente quando sentiu uma presença conhecida a trás de si.

-Sakura. – Falou a pessoa.

-Sasuke-kun!

A garota se virou para por ficar de frente para ele.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?- perguntou ele com os braços causados enquanto olhava para um ponto distante qualquer.

Sakura se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

-Bem... - começou ela. – Acho que é meio óbvio. Levar você de volta para Konoha. - Enquanto ela falava se punha em pé. – Não adianta o quanto você diga não, nós, Naruto e eu, continuaremos a te procurar...

-Pra que ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado?- perguntou ele a interrompido.

Quantas vezes ela já havia escutado aquela pergunta... Mas não podia desistir dele.

O silencio predominou no lugar enquanto os dois se fitavam.

-Sasuke... -começo a rosada. – O Naruto cresceu, eu cresci. Ficamos mais fortes para você ver que podemos te ajudar em sua vingança...

-Você continua irritante, como sempre. - A interrompeu novamente.

Sakura já esperava que ele a chamasse assim, já era até mesmo um costume.

-... -mas ela deu uma leve risada. – Nossa, faz tempo que alguém não me chama assim...

Sasuke ficou em silencio por mais um tempo, o que irritou extremamente a Haruno.

-Chega Sasuke!- berrou ela em punhos cerrados. – Eu e o Naruto nos preocupamos com você! E é assim que retribui? Sempre estivemos ao seu lado, sempre! Não importava se era em uma batalha, ou para te proteger! Sempre estivemos juntos!

-Nunca pedi ajuda... - falou ele.

-Não nos importamos! Você é nosso amigo! Não podemos simplesmente te largar do mesmo jeito que você fez com a gente!- Se acalmando mais agora, Sakura tinha um doce semblante em sua face. – Se você voltar agora, nada de ruim vai te acontecer. Vamos estar todos juntos novamente. Eu, você, o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei.

-Isso não é possível para mim Sakura.

O rosto feminino que antes tinha um sorriso obteve a face o desentendimento. Sabia que não seria fácil fazer o Uchiha voltar com eles, do mesmo jeito que não foi fácil tentar conhecê-lo a continuar na vila.

-Entenda Sakura, - falou ele a olhando, era impossível saber qual emoção passava pela mente do Uchiha. - Nunca poderei ser feliz enquanto não matar o Itachi. Como poderei ficar sossegado sendo que meu clã não foi vingado?

-É por isso que estamos aqui!- disse ela sorrindo novamente. – Para te ajudar Sasuke-kun.

Ele deu um leve riso sínico.

-Você ainda não entendeu? Isso vai ser tão falho quanto á três anos atrás.

Ela o olhou intensamente.

-Pelo menos vou tentar... Novamente.

-E falhará... novamente.

Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto Sasuke se aproximava mais de Sakura lentamente.

-Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou ela.

Ele parou de andar, ficando assim a centímetros da rosada.

-Entenda que eu sou o fogo, Sakura. Só causo destruição. Nada mais.

Ela se assustou com a frase proferida pelo Uchiha. Mas se assustou mais ainda ao sentir a mão do garoto tocar seu rosto no lado direito. Seu toque era frio, mas era confortável e rápido, quando este tirou sua mãe, mostrou para ela um pequeno ramo de sakuras.

Mas o sustou lhe tomou conta quando o pequeno ramo das flores que lhe emprestavam o nome entrou em chamas na mão do moreno.

-Entende agora o que quis dizer Sakura?- Perguntou ele enquanto o delicado ramo escorregava de suas mãos e ia a encontro ao chão, ainda com o fogo em sua volta. - Eu apenas os continuarei a machucar.

Quando a Haruno deu por si Sasuke já havia dado meia volta e caminha para longe dela. A rosada até tentou correr atrás deles, mas a cada passo dado, maior era a distancia, sem contar que um forte vento e impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento forçando a á fechar os olhos. Mas quando viu que o vento avia parado abriu os olhos verdes, apenas dando tempo para ver sua visão ser tomada por um risco de sangue.

_**(N/A.)**_

Gente, espero que tenham gostado.

Minha primeira oneshot, mas tenho que falar, a idéia não é minha.

Esses dias eu estava procurando pelo youtube algum vídeo SasuSaku e achei esses dois.

.com/watch?v=4qQXxqIQ5v0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=F8affoje1SA&feature=related

Mas então, isso já faz um tempinho, foi até antes de eu abrir a conta no fanfiction.

Tentei fazer uma adaptação. Espero, do fundinho do meu coração que tenha ficado boa.

Não sei quem fez esse doujinshi, mas que vá todos os créditos a essa pessoa.

Beijos!


End file.
